Amor de Locos parte 4:Nuevo Destino:Inglaterra
Eileen y Rigby estaban en el parque... Rigby:Bueno tu sigues. Eileen:Bien,cual es tu pais favorito? Rigby:Emm,no lo se,Asia? Eileen:Jaja,Asia es un continente,no es un pais. Rigby:En serio?Entonces China. Eileen:Genial. Rigby:Y cual es el tuyo? Eileen:El mio que? Rigby:Tu pais favorito. Eileen:Ah eso,pues Inglaterra. Rigby:Ingla que? Eileen:Inglaterra,no has oido hablar de ella? Rigby:Pues no ._.No se mucho del mundo. Eileen:Y que te parece si vamos. Rigby:A donde? Eileen:A Inglaterra. Rigby:Para que? Eileen:Para que tu conoscas mas del mundo. Rigby:Me parece bien. En eso Mordecai y Margarita aparecen... Mordecai:Aca estan. Margarita:Que hacian? Rigby:Hablar. Eileen:Iremos a Inglaterra. Mordecai:Genial. Rigby:Si,Eileen se ofrecio a llevarme para conocer mas del mundo. Eileen:Que les parece si vamos los 4? Mordecai:Chido! Rigby:Pero creo que hay un problema. Eileen:Cual? Rigby:Y si Benson no nos deja ir? Eileen:Pues vamos el Sabado. Mordecai:Genial,nos vemos el sabado chicas. El viernes por la noche. Rigby:Amigo ayudame a cerrar la maleta. Mordecai:Esta bien,espera,para que llevas tantas cosas,solo nos quedaremos dos dias. Rigby:Pues si no (Rigby desempaca unas cosas y cierra la maleta) Mordecai:Ya duermete,tenemos que estar en el areopuerto mañana a las 7. Rigby:Aichh,odio madrugar. Mordecai:Solo acuestate mapache. Rigby:Esta bien,buenas noches. Modecai:Buenas. A la mañana siguiente en el areopuerto. Mordecai:Muevete Rigby. Rigby:Como quieres que me mueva si tengo que cargar tu maleta. Mordecai:Haber pasa,ahora apresurate. Rigby:Ok,las chicas ya estan en el avion,subamos y nos encontramos con las chicas en primera clase. En el avion. Margarita:Mordecai estamos por aca. Mordecai:Vamos. Rigby:Hola chicas. Mordecai:Y pues donde nos sentamos. Eileen:Solo lean los asientos en sus boletos. Rigby:Asiento A-1,Oh,junto a Eileen e.e Mordecai:Asiento B-1,Junto a Margarita,genial. Rigby:Y cuando arranca esta cosa. Eileen:Arrancara en unos minutos. El avion despega y luego de 16 horas estan en Inglaterra. Rigby:Ay,estoy tan cansado...Un segundo,aca sigue siendo de dia! Eileen:La Tierra gira,y en unos lugares es de dia y en otros de noche,por ejemplo,en casa serie de noche. Rigby:Y apenas me lo dices O_O Mordecai:Vamos mapache,el hotel esta cerca. Margarita:Si,Eileen y yo nos encargamos de eso,el hotel esta a dos calles. A dos calles,los cuatro llegan al hotel,piden sus habitaciones y suben. Rigby:Ok,quien estara con quien,solo reservaron dos habitaciones. Margarita:Tu y Eileen estaran en una,yo estare con Mordecai. Rigby:De acuerdo,solo espero que sea una cama comoda. Luego ellos llegan a sus habitaciones y se duermen.A la mañana siguiente... Eileen:Ahh,Rigby ya estas despierto? Rigby:Eso intento... Eileen:Jaja. En la otra habitacion... Mordecai:Margarita,ya estas despierta. Margarita:Si... Mordecai:Oye,Rigby y Eileen ya habran despertado? Margarita:No lo se ._. Mordecai:Voy a ir a ver,recuerda que mañana tenemos que volver a casa. Margarita:De acuerdo. Mordecai se dirije a la habitacion de Eileen y Rigby,toca la puerta y Eileen abre. Mordecai:Hola Eileen,Rigby ya desperto? Eileen:Eso intenta. Mordecai:Como que intenta?Que le pasa a ese mapache. Eileen:Oye,Rigby esta cansado por el vuelo,deja que descanse. Rigby:Ya desperte... Mordecai:Que bueno,ahora bañate que vamos a salir. Rigby:De acuerdo... Rigby se baña,y los 4 se van a caminar... Rigby:Y a donde se supone que vamos? Eileen:Vamos a ir al Bing Beng Rigby:Y eso esta lejos? Eileen:No tan lejos,llegaremos a pie en unos 7 minutos. Rigby:Esta bien... Los 4 llegan hasta el Bing Beng. Rigby:Wouu,esto es gigantesco. Mordecai:Es sierto,uno se siente diminuto viendo esto. .-. Rigby:Dimelo a mi .__. Mordecai:Jajaja Eileen:Chicos,Margarita y yo iremos a comprar algunas cosas,ustedes quedense aca. Rigby:Oye se puede entrar a esta cosa ._. Mordecai:No se Rigby:Mira por alla hay una rueda de la fortuna! Mordecai:No creo que debamos ir,recuerda que tenemos que esperar a las chicas. Rigby:Es sierto ¬¬ Eileen y Margarita llegan. Las dos:Chicos ya llegamos. Rigby:Genial ahora vamos a la rueda de la fortuna. Eileen:Pues vamos! Los 4 suben a la rueda de la fortuna. Rigby:Ahora tengo hambre. Mordecai:Yo tambien,compremos algo para comer. Eileen:Cuando Margarita y yo fuimos a comprar las cosas vimos un puesto de Pizzas Rigby:Genial vamos alla. Margarita:Claro vamos. Los 4 se dirijen a un puesto de pizzas y ordenan. Rigby:Oigan,aca hay algo que podamos hacer los 4?Es que lo unico divertido fue esa rueda de la fortuna. Margarita:Yo oi que hay un bar de karaoke a unas calles. Mordecai:Karaoke?Que facha. Margarita:Eh? Mordecai:Es que nosotros y el karaoke no nos llevamos muy bien que digamos. Eileen:Vamos sera divertido. Margarita:Eileen,no crees que eso lo debi haber dicho yo? Eileen:Es sierto ._. Margarita:Como sea,no crees que lo del karaoke deberia quedar en el pasado? Mordecai:Bueno...Pero lo hare solo por ti :) Rigby:Cursi yo?Mirate .-. Mordecai:Callate mapache (Lo golpea) Rigby:Auu. Eileen:Oye,no debiste hacer eso,Estas bien Rigby? Rigby:Si,estoy bien,gracias Eileen. El camarero llega con la pizza. Los 4:Genial! Al acabarse la pizza,los 4 se dirijen al puesto de Karaoke. Mordecai:Quien va primero? Eileen:Nosotras dos. Rigby:Esta bien. Dj:Bien y que cantaran para nosotros esta noche chicas? Margarita:Nosotras cantaremos Freak the freak out de Victoria Justice. Dj:Excelente cancion chicas.Bueno esta noche tenemos a Margarita y Eileen cantando Freak the freak out! full|center|335 px Mordecai y Rigby:(boquiabiertos) Margarita y Eileen terminan de cantar. Margarita:Superen eso chicos. Mordecai y Rigby suben al escenario Dj:Bien chicos,ustedes que cantaran? Mordecai:Nosotros cantaremos I like how it feels de Enrique Iglesias. Dj:Fantastica eleccion,Bien aca tenemos a Mordecai y Rigby cantando I like how it feels! full|center|335 px Margarita y Eileen:Cool! Mordecai y Rigby terminan de cantar y bajan del escenario. Mordecai:Superado. Margarita:Eso piensan ustedes. Eileen:Aun falta que anuncien el ganador de la noche. Rigby:Y eso... Eileen:Faltan 2 parejas y ya. Rigby:Adivinaron que no me gusta esperar. Mordecai:Oye Rigby,deviste poner tu verdadero nombre en la lista. Rigby:Que?¡ Y que se burlen de mi?No gracias ¬^¬ Eileen:Verdadero nombre? Mordecai:Que?No sabes que todos le decimos Rigby de cariño porque el odia su nombre. Eileen:Y cual es? Rigby:No le digas Mordo! Mordecai:Vamos Rigby,siendo tu novia tiene el derecho a saberlo. Rigby:Si ya se que es mi novia pero eso es un secreto que me llevare a la tumba,un secreto que solo saben tu y Benson. Mordecai:Es enserio amigo?Vamos dile,en algun momento se enterara .-. Rigby:Aichh,Bien vamos afuera Eileen. Eileen y Rigby salen. Eileen:Vamos ya dime,cual es tu nombre? Rigby:Bueno mi nombre es rig... Mordecai:Oye la comida de este karaoke esta buenasa (rigby le queda mirando) Mordecai:Ok losiento continua...( se va dentro del karaoke) Rigby:Bueno mi nombre es... En eso entra una chica la cual tenia superpoderes Chica:Ola Rigby:Quien eres tu? Chica:Soy la diosa de los nombres y creo que tu novia tiene derecho a saber cual es tu nombre verdadero Rigby:Hay pero odio ese nombre En eso la chica congela a todos en eso un domo encierra a rigby: Rigby:O que Chica:Bueno les dire como funciona este domo,mientras mas rigby se niegue a decir su nombre este domo se llenara de agua tanto que ahogara a rigby Eileen:O por Dios,cariño dilo de una vez yo no voy a criticar nada Rigby:Jamas¡¡ En eso el domo se va llenando de agua rigby se trepa hasta la punta del domo : Chica:Te queda 30 segundos Eileen:Vamos cariño Rigby:Es un secreto que llevare a la tumba que no entendistes El domo se llena mas hasta que el domo estaba lleno rigby aguantaba la respiracion: Eileen(llorando):Haslo o moriras Rigby(bajo el agua):Bueno,mi nombre es rigbone,lo oistes rigbone La chica chasquea sus dedos,en eso rigby cae al piso todo mojado,eileen lo atrapa: Eileen:Ohh cariño era tan dificil decirlo Rigby:No sabes cuanto La chica usa su magia y pone un ramo de rosas en la mano de rigby: Eileen:Wow Rigby se arrodilla y le da las flores: Rigby:Para mi amor Eileen:Ohh rigby Chica:Veo que hacen una muy bonita pareja que les parece si yo pago unas tonadas Los dos:Ok Eileen seca a rigby con una toalla y van adentro del karaoke: Chica:Ola gente,quien quiere una tonada DJ:Que quieren cantar Chica:Ellos dos (los señala) Van a cantar Rigby:Que les parece si yo la canto Eileen:Claro amor ♥.♥ Rigby jala a eileen hasta el escenario Rigby:Es una cancion,problematica pero ardiente ;) Eileen:Hay rigby ;) thumb|center|444 pxRigby termina de cantar: Rigby:I love sexy baby,no sabes cuanto te amo Eileen:Claro que si Eileen le roba un beso a rigby y todos aplauden En eso mordecai besa a margarita Mordecai:Yo tambien te amo Margarita:Yo tambien amor mio Las dos parejas se besan ,en eso el DJ anuncia el ganador DJ:Bueno el ganador fueeeee RIGBY¡¡¡ Mordecai:Reto superado Margarita:eso creees Mordecai:Eh rigby gano asi que es de mi grupo ganamos (se dan chocalas) Eileen:Buen trabajo chicos Margarita:Lo hicieron genial Rigby:Son mejores perdedoras que nosotros Los 4:OHHHHHHH¡ FIN Categoría:Episodios